Ray detectors are widely applied in various fields including medicine, industrial production and manufacturing, and so on, which can be used, for example, for physical examination, workpiece crack detection, etc. Modern ray detection techniques have been able to convert a ray signal to be detected into an image or photograph that can be displayed directly on a screen.
However, the existing ray detector typically employs a silicon-based PIN diode as the photosensitive element, but such silicon-based PIN diode material lacks toughness. Moreover, the carrier mobility of the silicon-based PIN diode is not high enough, so that the sensitivity of the resulting ray detector is not large enough. As a result, a ray source with very high intensity is required, resulting in a high cost of using the ray detector.